creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aż do kości
Zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Po prostu parę zbiegów okoliczności, wywołujących gęsią skórkę. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Każdy czasami widzi obrazy ze swojej głowy między kartami rzeczywistości. Uznałam to za wynik zmęczenia. W pracy było dosyć nerwowo. Szef rozdawał wypowiedzenia na prawo i lewo, budziłam się codziennie z pytaniami: „czy będę miała po co jutro wstawać?” A przecież tak ciężko pracowałam na to, kim teraz jestem. Przemęczenie stawało się dokuczliwe, ponadto masowo wypadały mi włosy. Zrezygnowałam z wizyt u lekarzy, ponieważ wiedziałam, jaką diagnozę postawią: nadmiar stresu. To oczywiste: musiałam znaleźć zajęcie, które wyładowywałoby ze mnie zgromadzone emocje, jednak problem był taki, że nie miałam czasu na rozrywkę. To, co liczyło się w moim życiu najbardziej to praca i osiągnięcie sukcesu, by udowodnić rodzinie swoją wartość. Więc pracowałam. Codziennie. Bez przerwy. Wracałam do domu o nieludzkich godzinach, brałam szybką kąpiel, szybka drzemka i powrót do pracy. I tak minęły cztery lata. Przeciągam się na łóżku, uderzając łokciem o ścianę. Cicho jęczę, kiedy ból paraliżuje nerwy, później sięgam po telefon, chcąc sprawdzić godzinę. Chyba spałam, chyba chwile udało mi się odpłynąć w krainę snów. Mrużę oczy, kiedy blask wyświetlacza wypełnia pokój bladą łuną. Rzeczywiście, spałam. Aż piętnaście minut. Chowam komórkę pod poduszkę, obliczając w myślach, ile czasu pozostało mi jeszcze do pobudki. Jest za osiem druga. Położyłam się o pierwszej. Muszę wstać o siódmej. To daje mi jeszcze pięć godzin i osiem minut snu. Tego snu, w który popaść nie mogę. Wsłuchuję się w bicie serca, kontroluję oddech, usiłując uśmiercić wszystkie gryzące myśli. Wdech, wydech. W ciszy powietrze przepływające przez mój nos jest huraganem. Na chwilę się uspokajam, ale po kilku sekundach, zostaję sparaliżowana. Słyszę czyjś oddech w pokoju. Mam wrażenie, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. Dyskomfort ściska za gardło i na kilka sekund próbuję utrzymać powietrze w płucach. Potwierdzam swoje urojenia. Cisza. Kompletna cisza. Jestem sama w ciemnym pokoju. Sama w bezpiecznym mieszkaniu, gdzie nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi. Zimno przeciągnęło palcem po moim czole. Otwieram oczy. Urojenia weszły na wyższy poziom, bo mogę przysiąc, że poczułam oddech na swojej twarzy. Wbijam wzrok w nicość. Czerń. Tylko czerń. Spokojna i niegroźna. Podejmuję decyzję o wyjściu z łóżka, żeby napić się wody, przemyć twarz. A później wrócę w objęcia ciepłej kołdry i zasnę. Muszę spać. Muszę. Odgłos moich bosych stóp spływa po ścianach. Zaświecam światło, ochlapuję się wodą, biorąc przy tym kilka niewielkich łyków. Boże. Jeśli to mi nie pomoże, to w pracy będę umierać. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie. Podpieram się na umywalce, patrząc na odbicie w lustrze. Mam zmarszczki. Wielkie worki pod oczami. Moje kasztanowe włosy straciły blask. Co ty ze sobą zrobiłaś, huh? Nie dość, że męczą mnie koszmary i paranoje, to jeszcze wyglądam okropnie. Przecieram taflę lustra, chcąc pozbyć się kropelek wody. Zastygam w bezruchu, z dłonią przytkniętą wciąż do chłodnej powierzchni. Co to było? Co widziałam? Cień? Prześlizgnął się za moimi plecami, to trwało tak krótko. Moje palce zasłaniają przestrzeń obok głowy. Przepełnia mnie obawa. A jeśli odsunę rękę i coś zobaczę? Przełykam ślinę głośno, tak głośno, że cały blok może to usłyszeć. Jak na złość wszystko inne wokół ucichło. Lodówka przestała pracować, zegar przestał tykać, woda przestała kapać. Powoli przesuwam prawą dłoń w lewo. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze trochę. Śmieję się w duchu z własnej głupoty. Nic tam nie ma. Boże, czemu zawsze muszę tak panikować. Przecierając oczy, ponownie zerkam na swoje odbicie i odskakuję w tył, pociągając za sobą kabel od prostownicy, który zaplątuje moje nogi. Dotykam twarzy, ale nie wyczuwam ran, jakie widziałam. Choć drżę, niezdolna, by się opanować, postanawiam wstać. Tłumaczę sobie, że znów mi odbija. Omijam wzrokiem lustro. Idę do łóżka, mając ciągle przed oczami obraz mojej sinej, poobijanej twarzy. – To nic takiego. – szepczę, układając głowę, na miękkiej poduszce. – Przemęczenie. Jestem tylko przemęczona. *** Trzy lata pieprzonego liceum, pięć lat jebanych studiów, dwa pieprzone fakultety i ja, specjalista od komunikacji społecznej i zarządzania siedzę w tym cholernym biurze, kserując te pierdolone kartki dla pierdolonych współpracowników, bo ci debile nie umieją obsługiwać kserokopiarki. Boże. Gdzie jest sprawiedliwość? Układam kolejny stosik papierów. Nerwy powoli mi puszczają. Brak snu wpływa na mnie jak najgorszy narkotyk. Nie panuję nad sobą, ulegam emocjom. Tu nie można tego robić. – Kawy? Podnoszę wzrok. – Poproszę. Mężczyzna kiwa głową, uśmiecha się i podchodzi do automatu. Kojarzę go z widzenia, może nawet kiedyś mi się przedstawiał, ale naprawdę, zapamiętywanie imion to ostatnie, czym zawracałabym sobie głowę. – Ciężki dzień? – Ciężkie życie. – odpowiadam, biorąc kubek. Nie powinnam w ogóle tego pić. Kofeina ujawni się mocnym pobudzeniem, tylko po to, żeby po godzinie wbić mnie w ziemię, wysysając wszystkie siły. – Wyglądasz blado. – zauważa, co mnie rozdrażnia. – Nie jesteśmy na „ty”. Odchrząkuje, przeprasza, po czym znów podejmuje próbę rozmowy. Jednak to idzie mu tak niezdarnie, że zaczynam chichotać. Mężczyzna chyba odbiera to jako reakcje dość przyjazną i zaczyna mówić więcej i więcej, opowiada głupie, bezsensowne żarty. Ktoś jednak zatrzymuje tę karuzelę śmiechu, stwierdzając, że czas na spotkanie grup odpowiedzialnych za dystrybucję. – Cieszę się, że mogliśmy zamienić kilka słów. – puszcza oko w moją stronę. – Może kiedyś pójdziemy do kawiarni na prawdziwą, dobrą kawe, hm? W myślach szukam wiarygodnego argumenty, którym zgasiłabym jego plany. Jednak zanim wypowiadam choćby słowo, on chwyta mnie za łokieć, chamsko łapiąc ze mną kontakt wzrokowy i mówi: – Tu każdy z nas jest dość zestresowany. Możemy sobie poradzić z tym stresem w inny, mniej autodestrukcyjny sposób. Jestem oburzona jego słowami. Spoglądam na jego dłoń, sugerując, by przestał mnie dotykać i wtedy zauważam rany na nadgarstkach. Nacięcia, zadrapania. Otwieram usta ze zdumienia. Nie mówię nic. Nie mam nawet szansy, bo mężczyzna znika z pola widzenia. O co mu chodziło? Co za pojeb. Zaciskam palce, gnąc białe kartki. Chowam irytację i rozdrażnienie głęboko w duszy. Później słyszę swoje nazwisko i wiem, że muszę się teraz uśmiechnąć, bo szef nie lubi ponuraków. *** Wieczory są najgorsze. Nie mam zazwyczaj nawet siły, żeby jechać do domu. Ta kawa była błędem. Teraz jest mi jeszcze gorzej. Porównuję siebie do gówna, bo tak właśnie się czuję. Wciskam przycisk, czekam na windę, wchodzę do windy, wybierając parter. Jadę. Chryste, kolejny dzień mojej marnej egzystencji. Staram się omijać patrzenie w lustro na ścianie po nocnej przygodzie w łazience, jednak pocierając oko, mam wrażenie, że rozmazałam sobie makijaż. Z niechęcią patrzę na odbicie. Poprawiam kreskę. Strzepuję z ramion martwe włosy. Jak dalej będą wypadać w takich ilościach, zostanę łysa. Przyglądam się sobie dokładnie i wtedy to zauważam. Odchylam kołnierz. Rozpinam koszulę. Czerwona linia biegnie wokół mojej szyi. Okolice obojczyka posiniały. To wygląda, jakbym się podduszała. Skąd to się wzięło? Może to reakcja uczuleniowa? Łącząc fakty, zaczynam rozumieć słowa mężczyzny. Myślał, że jestem masochistą. Kurwa. Serio... Zapinam koszule na ostatni guzik, by nikt już nie wyciągnął pochopnych wniosków i wychodzę z budynku. *** Związuje włosy. Jasna cholera. Mam dość. Wracam do domu. Zmęczona. Wyczerpana. Marząca o kąpieli i łóżku, a zamiast czystego, pachnącego domu, zastaję okropny odór. Pewnie znów coś z rurami. Chłód nocy nawet w małym stopniu nie jest w stanie wyciągnąć tego zapachu. Przeszkadza mi to. Zwłaszcza kiedy miesza się z odświeżaczem powietrza, tworząc słodko gorzką woń. Sięgam po telefon, odczytując smsy i pocztę. Mama zapowiada swój przyjazd, bo się martwi moim zdrowiem. Ponoć źle się odżywiam. Brat znów mnie podkablował. Wyjście z ludźmi z pracy, na które nie pójdę, nowa oferta spa, spam, spam, operacja powiększania piersi. Dochodzę do wniosku, że moje życie jest trochę smutne. I mając tę właśnie myśl w głowie, zapadam w sen. Następny dzień wygląda tak samo. Pobudka, praca, dom. Nie widziałam dziś tego gościa, a przynajmniej próbowałam nie widzieć. Dzwoniła mama z oficjalną już wiadomością, że za tydzień przyjedzie. Powiedziała, że potrzebuję opieki, że nie mogę tak żyć. Wspaniale. Jeszcze jej mi brakowało. Te cholerne rury ciągle są zapchane. Cuchnie. W sumie to nie mam pewności, czy to właśnie z kanalizacji pochodzi ten smród. Jutro muszę go zidentyfikować, bo dziś nie mam już sił. Leżę znów w łóżku, miażdżona przez niewyobrażalne zmęczenie, które nie pozwala mi jednak zasnąć. Odpływam na kilka minut, ale budzi mnie uczucie suchości w gardle. Zbieram ślinę, zwilżam usta. To jednak nie pomaga, mam w ustach Saharę. Człapię do kuchni, przeciągam dłonią po głowie, zrzucając na podłogę kolejne martwe włosy. Nalewam wody do szklanki i wypijam ją naraz za jednym zamachem. Nagły odruch wymiotny zaskakuje mnie na tyle, że upuszczam szklankę. Słyszę odgłos rozbijanego szkła. Kaszlam. Coś mam w gardle. Drżącą dłonią wkładam palce do ust, próbując się ratować. Czuję to na języku. Łzy napływają mi do oczu. Zwymiotuję. Wyciągam z gardła włosy. Moje mięśnie nie wytrzymują, osuwam się na podłogę. Uderzenia gorąca zawracają mi w głowie. Patrzę na pęk zaślinionych włosów. Kurwa. Byłam tak spragniona, że nie poczułam ich w ustach. Jezu. Moje serce bije tak szybko, jakbym przebiegła cały maraton. Olewam walające się po podłodze szkła. Muszę dotrzeć przynajmniej do łóżka. Po ciemku przemierzam korytarz, mam wrażenie, że zemdleję. Zaraz stracę kontakt ze światem. Kiedy docieram do sypialni, czuję pod stopami miękkość. Dobra odmiana po chodzeniu boso po zimnym parkiecie. Jednak po przejściu metra, uświadamiam sobie, że przecież ja nie mam dywanów. Spuszczam wzrok. Podnoszę nogę, odczepiając od pięty długie, kasztanowe włosy. W tym samym momencie czuję uścisk w klatce piersiowej, tak jakbym podczas podróży samolotem usłyszała głos pilota, mówiącego „proszę przygotować się na zderzenie”. Oddycham zbyt ciężko. Zbyt opornie. Muszę wykonać jakiś ruch. Inaczej zwariuję i umrę tu, gdzie stoję. Powoli odwracam głowę w stronę szafy, z której kaskadami wylewają się włosy. Długie i gęste. Rozłożone na podłodze jak dywan. Nie mam odwagi na krzyk. Ani na panikę. Ani na jakikolwiek najmniejszy ruch. Drzwi lekko sięuchylają. A może to moja wyobraźnia? Może już zwariowałam przez te nieprzespane noce? Zauważam w środku sylwetkę. Wmawiam sobie, że to tylko ubrania. Jest ciemno, jestem padnięta. To dlatego to wszystko się dzieje. Obserwuję, jak ciało powoli się osuwa. Jeszcze trochę, a drzwi szafy się otworzą. Zanim jednak to następuje, serce wyskakuje z piersi i ucieka, pozostawiając mnie odrętwiałą. Stres spleciony z wyczerpaniem powoduje utratę świadomości. Upadam bezwładnie, ciągnięta w dół przez bezwzględną grawitację. *** Głośny dźwięk budzika rozdziera moją głowę, a ból rozprzestrzenia się błyskawicznie i muszę się zmusić, by wstać z podłogi. Cholera. Jestem już spóźniona. Jeśli zaraz nie wyjdę, będę mieć problemy. Ledwo utrzymuję ciało w pionie. Zemdlałam. Miałam zwidy ze zmęczenia, więc mój organizm postanowił odciąć się od świata. Bo to, co widziałam, nie było realne, prawda? Przenoszę wzrok na szafę. Przez krótką chwilę mam ochotę podejść, otworzyć drzwi, przeszukać wnętrze, by rozwiać swoje wątpliwości. Jestem dorosła, trochę za stara na potwory w ciemnych miejscach. Wmawiając sobie, że nie mam już czasu na dobieranie pasujących ubrań, zakładam te, które miałam na sobie wczoraj. Związuję resztkę włosów, jaka mi pozostała. Ich rzadkość mnie zadziwia. Łapię torebkę i wybiegam z domu, przestawiając swój umysł na tryb roboczy. Po dwudziestu minutach jestem już na miejscu. Ciężko oddycham, czuję krople potu spływające w dół moich pleców. Wstrząsa mną dreszcz. Siadam za biurkiem i od razu zaczynam pracować, jednak nie mogę się skupić. Dziwnie się czuję. Patrzą na mnie. Zerkają, zasłaniając się arkuszami statystycznymi. Marszczą brwi. Jestem osaczona przez te spojrzenia. – Hej. – słyszę głos koordynatora. – Jak leci? Uśmiecham się lekko. Ma to wyglądać przyjaźnie, ale mężczyzna wbrew oczekiwaniom nie odpowiada mi tym samym. – Zrób sobie dziś wolne, co? To będzie czas wytchnienia od firmy, nie przejmuj się robotą, wydłużę Ci czas na oddanie projektu. – Ale czemu? Mogę pracować. Jego oczy lekko się zaszkliły. Krew zawrzała pod skórą twarzy. – Ale inni nie mogą pracować z Tobą. Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi. Kręcę głową, na co on reaguje wzruszeniem ramion. – Każdy czasami nie ma czasu na prysznic. Każdy się tu stara ponad siły, ale proszę, dziś idź do domu, a jutro postaraj się o zadbanie o podstawową higienę. Otwieram usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, jednak koordynator odchodzi. Doznaję paraliżu. Wstyd chwyta mnie za gardło. Czym prędzej zabieram swoje rzeczy i biegnę do windy, ignorując szepty za plecami. Jakaś kobieta ustępuje mi miejsca, mówiąc, że czegoś zapomniała. Zostaję więc sama w windzie. Wciskam guzik, patrząc po raz ostatni na biuro, czując rumieńce na policzkach. Kurwa. Czy zepsuł mi się węch? Niczego nie czuję. Pewnie przesiąkłam tym smrodem z rur. Moje ubrania cuchną, moje włosy też, a ja tego nie zauważam, bo się już przyzwyczaiłam. Postanawiam wrócić do domu i coś z tym zrobić. W drodze powrotnej odbieram telefon od mamy, która stwierdza, że przyjedzie wcześniej. Chwilę rozmawiamy o pierdołach, standardowe pytania: jak w pracy, znalazłaś sobie kogoś, ciągle palisz (?) Rozłączam się pod pretekstem zakupów w warzywniaku. Gdy wchodzę do mieszkania, w moje nozdrza uderza dziwny zapach. Moje podejrzenia zostają skierowane na jakąś zabłąkaną mysz, rozkładającą się w wilgotnym miejscu. Ale czy ciało myszy może cuchnąć aż tak intensywnie? Zrzucam spódnice, podwijam rękawy i zaczynam czyścić wszystko. Odsuwam szafki w kuchni, myję przestrzeń za umywalką i sedesem. Nigdzie jednak niczego nie znajduję. Kierując się węchem, docieram do sypialni, gdzie zapach jest najbardziej intensywny. Oczywiście miejscem, z którego może dochodzić odór, jest szafa, jednak najpierw postanawiam wyczyścić wszystko inne. Przyznaję. Wczorajsze psychozy odcisnęły piętno na mojej psychice. Może powinnam iść do psychologa albo zacząć brać jakieś tabletki? Pod łóżkiem znajduję tylko kilka martwych much. Wyrzucam je do kosza, po czym staję przed drzwiami mojej wielkiej, białej szafy, usiłując utrzymać oddech w normalnym tempie. Nie wierzę w duchy. Nie wierzę. Przecież to tylko szafa. Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Mam urojenia, to nic takiego. Po prostu muszę się uspokoić. Zamykam oddech w płucach, kiedy ukazują mi się równo powieszone ubrania. Przesuwam wieszaki. Z trudem wytrzymuję przy tym zapachu bez odruchów wymiotnych. Ciche piski ocierającego się o siebie metalu powodują gęsią skórkę. Po przeszukaniu szafy, zaczynając od prawej, po lewej natykam się na sznur przywiązany do drążka. Kilka ubrań spadło z wieszaków. Chwytam sznur, chcąc zidentyfikować dokąd prowadzi. Gdzie jest jego drugi koniec? Odór jest teraz tak wyraźny i intensywny, że nie mogę swobodnie oddychać. Bezmyślnie zaczynam szarpać za linę, a w tym samym czasie na moje stopy coś upada. Jest mokre i nieprzyjemne. Zupełnie jakby ktoś rzucił mi pod nogi mokrą szmatę. Błyskawicznie odskakuję. Przez nieuwagę, potykam się o róg łóżka, tracąc równowagę. Piszczę. Nie jestem w stanie opanować emocji, widząc obok szafy kawał mięsa. Czerwona ciecz wnika w szczeliny parkietu, rysując kształty prostokątów. Mam ochotę zwymiotować, jednak torsje nie dochodzą do skutku dzięki pustemu żołądkowi. Usiłuję powoli wstać, jednak nogi mam jak z waty, a serce zdaje się zaraz eksplodować. Chyba moje płuca mają rozmiar orzeszka, bo nie mogę normalnie oddychać. Instynkt samozachowawczy zmusza mnie do wybiegnięcia z domu, więc tak właśnie robię. Chwytam po drodze komórkę, aby zadzwonić na policję. Błagam swoje ciało, aby wytrzymało jeszcze trochę, zanim straci przytomność przez nadmiar emocji. Muszę stąd wyjść. Muszę. Otwieram drzwi i wybiegam na klatkę schodową. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Chyba mam znów te pieprzone schizy. Wpadłam w obłęd, oszalałam, ponieważ mimo tego, że wyszłam z mieszkania, teraz w nim jestem. Ponownie otwieram drzwi i wybiegam na klatkę schodową. Nie, nie wybiegam. Jestem w mieszkaniu. Ciągle. Boże. Osuwam się na podłogę, wyciskając numer na policje. Mój oddech drży w ciszy. Powstrzymywany szloch. Dudnienie serca. Te dźwięki są moim całym światem. – Komenda miejska, w czym mogę pomóc? – Halo! Proszę przysłać radiowóz. W moim domu coś jest. – wtedy nie wytrzymuję i płaczę do słuchawki. Podaję adres, błagając o jakąkolwiek interwencje. Tłumaczę, że w mojej szafie jest nieżywy człowiek. – Powinnaś już to zrozumieć. – głos po drugiej stronie zmienia się. Jest mechaniczny. Słyszę szumy w tle. – S- słucham? – Nie możesz tu zostać. Pogódź się z tym. Strach przejmuje kontrolę i z całych sił, rzucam telefonem o podłogę. Ponownie próbuję wyjść z mieszkania, ale jakimś dziwacznym, niewytłumaczalnym sposobem ciągle w nim jestem. Nie wiem, ile czasu spędzam na uspokajaniu emocji. Choć wyzbyłam się szalonej paniki, czuję złość, która każe mi opanować sytuacje. Muszę odzyskać kontrolę. Wchodzę do sypialni. Zauważam, że jest już wieczór. Światło bijące od lamp na zewnątrz wystarczy, bym dostrzegła to coś, leżące na podłodze. Niepewnie podchodzę bliżej. Wyciągam rękę, aby zsunąć sukienkę, która spadła z wieszaka i która spoczywa teraz na czymś, co jest pod nią. Łudzę się, że to tylko pudełka ze starociami, że ubrania ułożyły się w taki właśnie przerażający sposób, jednak kiedy pociągam za materiał, moim oczom ukazuje się głowa. Wszelkie siły ze mnie uciekają. To, co teraz czuję, to pustka. Groźna, nienasycona pustka, pożerająca moje wnętrzności. Przesuwam wzrokiem po swoim martwym, powieszonym ciele. Język posiniał, tkanki napuchły. Głowa jest prawie całkowicie ogołocona, wszystkie włosy wypadły. Ogólnie całe ciało wygląda, jakby było tu już bardzo długo. Jest posiniaczone, poranione, a brzuch zaczął się zapadać, wypychając na zewnątrz wnętrzności. Dotykam swojej twarzy, nie mogąc zrozumieć, czemu siedząc przy szafie, będąc naturalnie, kompletnie żywa, patrzę na swoje martwe ciało powieszone w szafie. Jak to możliwe? Boże, co się dzieje? Jestem zdziwiona własnym spokojem. A może ten spokój jest spowodowany tym niedowierzaniem w to, co widzę? Bo przecież to niemożliwe. Przecież rozmawiałam z mamą, chodziłam do pracy. To nie mogę być ja. W mojej szafie powiesiła się kobieta bardzo podobna do mnie, ale to nie ja. Ja nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego. Nie. Nie zrobiłabym... Dostrzegam kartkę między palcami trupa. Ostrożnie chwytam ją, rozwijam i zaczynam czytać. Łzy napływają mi do oczu. „Nie mogę tak dłużej”, „jestem zmęczona”, „chciałam odpocząć”, „przepraszam”. Czyli naprawdę to zrobiłam. Naprawdę popełniłam samobójstwo. Kiedy to do mnie dociera, drętwieję. Spędzam w jednej pozycji milion lat, patrząc wciąż na swoją nieżywą twarz. Nie rozróżniam minut, ani godzi. Nawet dni i nocy. Do rzeczywistości przywołuje mnie kobiecy krzyk. Głośny pisk mojej matki, która znajduje mnie w sypialni. Rozsypuje zakupy, które dla mnie zrobiła. Kilka jabłek toczy się w moją stronę. Chciałabym coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogę znaleźć swojego głosu. Sięgam więc po jabłko. Wtedy też zauważam, że znikam. Patrząc na swoją dłoń, mogę z łatwością spojrzeć na to, co jest po drugiej stronie. Zjawia się policja. Dowiaduję się, że mama przyjechała wcześniej, ponieważ nie odbierałam telefonów. Śledczy stwierdzili samobójstwo równo miesiąc temu, co podważało zeznania mojej matki o tym, że rozmawiałyśmy w tym tygodniu. Patrzyłam na nią przepełniona bólem, kiedy pielęgniarze podawali jej środki uspokajające. Chyba po raz pierwszy w tym mieszkaniu było tylu ludzi. Powiadomiono moją rodzinę. Ciało zabrano w nocy. Jest już rano. Budzik budzi mnie do pracy. Przypominam sobie, jak mama mówiła, że jestem tak zapracowana, że nawet nie zauważę, kiedy umrę. Widocznie mamy zawsze mają rację. Nie potrafię przestać patrzeć w jedno miejsce, tam, gdzie była przymocowana pętla. Pozycja, w której spędziłam najwidoczniej kilka dni, nie wywołuje u mnie niedowładu nóg. Tak naprawdę, to nic czuję ciała. Ręce, prawie przeźroczyste, nie są moje. Nogi nie są moje. Głowa nie jest moja. Serce milczy. Wszystkie te rzeczy, jak pragnienie, jak wsłuchiwanie się we własny puls, było wyimaginowane. Naprawdę. Przez tę męczącą rutynę, po zabiciu się, po prostu wstałam kolejnego dnia do pracy. Śmieję się, kiedy łzy spływają po moich nogach. Czy one też są jedynie kreacją podświadomości wyrwanej z ciała? Czuję chłód na swojej szyi. Tak długo byłam odizolowana od jakichkolwiek bodźców, że ta nagła zmiana temperatury przyciąga moją uwagę. Jakby ktoś oddychał tuż obok mnie. – Muszę cię prosić o zaakceptowanie rzeczywistości. Głęboki głos rozbrzmiewa w pustym pokoju. – Nie możesz dalej udawać. Kiwam pokornie głową i idę tam, gdzie kieruje mnie głos. Staję w łazience przed lustrem, czując, jak wchłania mnie jego tafla. Coraz bardziej, po trochu. Ktoś otwiera drzwi wejściowe i wchodzi do środka. Widzę kątem oka moją mamę. Skulona, pociągająca nosem kobieta, wspiera się o blat stolika. Pewnie przyszła po swoje rzeczy, które tu zostawiła. Chcę na nią ostatni raz popatrzeć. Zanim moja dusza zostaje pożarta, mam wrażenie, że nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Mogę przysiąc, że przez sekundę patrzyła prosto na mnie i słyszała, jak mówię „żegnaj, mamo”. Później istnieje dla mnie tylko pustka, przeszywająca swoją nicością aż do kości. Kategoria:Opowiadania